DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The function of the Administration and Biostatistics Core is to provide scientific, administrative, and financial oversight for all aspects of the SPORE Program. In addition, the core will also provide biostatistical support for all projects, pilot projects and other cores. This core will provide administrative support on a day-to-day basis and also will be involved in planning and evaluation efforts, including the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee. This core will coordinate the scientific administrative activities of the SPORE grant with other activities of Fox Chase and outside institutions. A particular emphasis will be to coordinate administrative and scientific activities with the P30 CCSG grant. The Administration/Biostatistics Core is important to the success of the SPORE grant by providing leadership, direction, evaluation, organization and integration of the ovarian SPORE investigators.